Talk:Energy Channel/@comment-24.187.176.87-20131002234045/@comment-151.230.255.58-20131005121810
You use an ability, it costs energy. Say you used your uber, which costs 100 energy, this 100 energy would be converted into damage the next time you hit someone. The damage you get from spending energy increases as you rank it up, at rank 0, it is 50%, and each time you rank it up you gain another 50% of the energy you spent as extra damage on your next melee attack, up to a maximum of 200%. So using that first example of spending 100 energy, at rank 0, you would gain 50% of 100, which is 50, as bonus damage. At rank 1, 100% of 100, which is 100 bonus damage. This bonus damage cant go higher than a certain amount though, to avoid people doing funny things like one shotting bosses by waiting for energy siphon to give them another uber. This upper limit on bonus damage increases per rank also, starting at 50 bonus damage, and increasing by another 50 every rank, up to a maximum 200 bonus damage. To use another example to show this, say you have a rank 2 melee channel mod, and you are playing mag (with no power efficiency). You get 150% of energy spent as damage on your next melee attack, up to a maximum of 150 damage as explained earlier. You use your pull, which costs 25 energy, this gives you 37.5 damage (150% of 25) on your next melee attack. You then use pull again (without using any melee attacks inbetween); this again, costs 25 energy, so adds another 37.5 damage (again, 150% of 25) to your next melee attack. Your damage on your next melee attack is now 75. Now lets say you use your uber, which costs 100 energy, which adds another 150 (150% of 100) on your next melee attack. This makes the total bonus damage on your next melee attack 225. But the maximum bonus damage on your next melee attack for a rank 2 melee channel mod is only 150, so you will only have 150 bonus damage, instead of the 225 you worked out. Using any abilities after this point won't increase the bonus damage stored in your melee weapon. However the bonus damage will be reset back to 0 once you melee something, and then you can spend more energy and charge it back up again. IF you have streamline equipped (warframe mod that reduces the energy cost of abilities), then this will affect it. So if you say had a rank 3 melee channel (200% conversion, 200 maximum bonus damage), and you used an ability that costs 100 energy, without the streamline mod, it would cost 100 energy, and give you 200 damage. WITH the streamline mod (maxed in this example), it would cost 70 energy, and as such would only give you 140 extra damage. Finally, the maximum possible bonus damage you can get on next melee hit from this mod costs 100 energy, at all ranks of the mod. So at rank 0, 50% of 100 is 50, which is the max damage for that rank. At rank 1, 100% of 100 is 100, which is the max damage for that rank; the same is true for rank 2, 150% of 100 is 150; and rank 3, 200% of 100 is 200. I apologise for the rather long comment, but hell, you asked, and I am bored. (Also could anyone tell me if this damage is applied as a base damage increase, and as such would be increased by pressure point and cause elemental damage to increase, or simply as an additional bit of damage at the end, thus making it a waste of mod spots.)